Once upon a Dimension
by Marsetta
Summary: Nathan Coulson, Husband, Father, Teammate. Read as he drags his family and friends back to his birth dimension. Spend quality time with another dimensions Harry Potter and his cousin Dudley as they live their lives as Harrison and Dustin Coulson. Sequel to Once there was a boy and his agent and The Differences. Slash
1. The Proposal and Kids

**Hi! I decided I want to continue Nathan's adventures. **

**In this I labeled their dimensions and I will continue doing so. If you want a list of dimensions I will write PM me.**

**I will try to make more stories after this so stay tuned.**

_**Starts in third person then the Point of View changes between Dudley, Harry, Nathan and Tony. 123=Dudley PoV 123=Harry PoV **_**123=Nathan PoV 123=Tony PoV**

**Dimension 47**

The door opened and a slightly overweight child rushed into the room "Mum!" He exclaimed. "Harry lost the spelling game to Joey." He said with a pout. Vernon, an overweight man, overheard him and walked into the room, "As long as you beat the freak." He told the boy. Dudley, the boy, pouted.

_**123**_

"I lost before Harry, that's why I'm mad. Harry was supposed to avenge me like those comic book characters." Dudley said as a short boy walked into the house, his black hair hiding his face.

Vernon's face turned purple as he looked at the abused boy. 'My son will NOT lose to that freak!' He thought violently to himself. Vernon advance toward the cowering boy.

Dudley watched in horror as his father hurt Harry. He felt the air thicken and he had the sudden urge to do 'something', so he made a wish. 'I wish that an Avenger came to help Harry!' He exclaimed in his head.

In a flash of white light and a loud crack, a body appeared next to Dudley. "Did you see Steve's face?" The figure said as it cackled. "Tony?" It asked confused. "Who are you?" Dudley asked him, Vernon had stopped hitting Harry and held his arm in a bruising grip. The figure looked at Dudley with confusion.

"Uh… Nathan" He said. Dudley looked at him waiting for a last name. "Uh… Pines?" He said but it came out more like a question. Dudley's eyes lit up in recognition. "You're Gryfin! You're from the comic books!" Dudley said with excitement. "The Avenger from a different dominion." Dudley said.

**123**

Nathan looks at him. "Uh, different dimension." He said, and then cursed himself that he just agreed that he was from a comic book. 'Wait comic book?' he thought to himself. When he looked up he saw that a fat man held a bruised boy in a death grip. He activated his Truth Rune then asked "What are you doing?"

The man looked at him with a smirk "I'm beating the freak." He said before covering his mouth with his free hand, his features paled. "Why?" Nathan asked as he got angry. "He beat my son at a game at school." He said only he didn't open his mouth this time. Vernon was horrified that his voice still was heard clearly even though his hand was covering his mouth.

Nathan was disgusted at the man and saw the tall woman who was sitting on the floor with her back to the wall; it looked like she slid down the wall. "Did you do anything to stop him?" He questioned, the Truth Rune still active. "No I don't want to help the freak, I want him dead." She said. "Why?" Nathan asked holding in his anger so as not to scare the kids in the room. "He killed my sister." She said.

**_123 _**

Gryfin raised an eyebrow before activating his Air Rune and rushing at Vernon, who let go of Harry, and punched him in the face. Vernon went down and Gryfin picked up Harry, cradling him in his arms and returning to Dudley's side. Then he heard something coming from outside.

**123**

"What" He was cut off by a combined shout of "Incendo!" He had just enough time to see a big ball of fire coming toward the house. He grabbed the kid's hand and apperated behind the Death Eaters. He made it just in time as the house blew-up in front of them. "Mummy!" The kid screamed, accidentally gaining the attention of his parents murderers.

Nathan gripped the children tighter and concentrated on Phil, by habit, and apperated away.

**Dimension 26 right before the summon**

Tony and Nathan were running away from a prank they played on Steve. Tony and Nathan stopped running and took a couple breaths. Nathan was about to say something but he disappeared. "Nathan!" Tony yelled for his friend. He knows that Nathan's apperating ability didn't include white light and smoke, but that is how Nathan disappeared.

**123**

Tony ran to Phil, he stopped just outside his office. "Phil!" He yelled out of breath. Phil opened his door to see Tony, who was bent at the waist, his hands on his knees and breathing heavily. "What's wrong?" He asked as he helped the man into his office. "Nathan, he just disappeared." Tony said. "He does that." Phil said with a chuckle. "Not with white light and smoke." Tony said with a serious tone.

Before either of them could do anything, Nathan appeared with two kids; one in his arms and the other clinging desperately to his hand. "Nathan!" Tony shouted as he tackled the tall boy. "Who are these boys?" Phil asked. Nathan looked at the boys and shrugged. "My name is Dudley Dursley, and this is my cousin Harry Potter." The bigger boy said as he hid behind Nathans legs.

Nathan, Tony and Phil blanched. "Did you just say Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter?" Tony asked incredulously. Dudley nodded and Harry started to cry. "Shhh Shhh, It'll be ok." Nathan said as he rocked the boy. "Are you gonna hurt us?" Harry whimpered.

**_123_**

Dudley heard him and kicked the back of Nathans legs, making Nathan fall to his knees. He then grabbed his cousin and they huddled in the corner.

He knew that they were heroes in the comics, but Dudley couldn't help but think 'What if they were the bad guys here?' He put himself in front of his cousin to block the people from Harry. "If you want to hurt him, you will have to go through me." He said as he got into a combat position, he raised his arms in the way he saw Bruce Lee on the TV.

"We don't want to hurt you." Nathan said as he got to his feet, only to kneel as close to the defensive seven year old that caught him off guard. "We want to help you." He held his hand out for Dudley to take. "Will you trust me?" He asked the boys.

_**123**_

Harry watched as his cousin defended him and started to cry again. 'Why is he helping me?' he thought to himself. 'I'm the freak. I'm the one who killed not only his aunt and uncle but also, now, his parents.' He started to cry as he realized that his tormenters were gone. His abusive uncle will never hurt him and his neglectful aunt will never 'forget' to feed him. He cried harder when he remembered that his cousin, the one who is protecting him at this very moment, lost his parents.

**_123_**

Dudley heard his cousin sob. He glared at the men in front of him. "I will trust you for now. But if you hurt Harry in any way I will hurt you tenfold." He said, imitating a character from one of his dad's movies. When he was sure that none of the men would hurt them, he turned to his cousin and hugged him. Harry hugged him back and cried into Dudley's shirt.

**Later that night**

**123**

"Are you sure we should still be going out tonight?"  
Nathan asked Phil, concern prominent in his voice. Phil chuckled "I think they'll be OK with Pepper and Tony." Phil said.

When they got to the restaurant Nathan was still jumpy. "What if they can follow us? Tony has no experience fighting Death Eaters." He said. "Honey, please calm down." Phil said. "They are in a different dimension. They can't get here." He told his boyfriend. They both sat and enjoyed their meals.

After they were done eating they decided to take a walk. "I love it when we do this." Nathan said, momentarily forgetting the two boys sleeping in his apartment. He smiled as they sat on the park bench. Phil got up, confusing Nathan as he stood before him. Phil knelt down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. "Nathan, beloved, I have wanted to ask you this for awhile now. Will you marry me?" He asked as he flipped the box open to show a beautiful diamond ring.

Nathan was startled. He looked at Phil with an unreadable expression, before a grin took over his face and he started to cry. "Yes!" He said as he hugged Phil with all of his strength. "Yes I will marry you!" He said again as he let go of Phil. Phil slipped the ring onto Nathan's finger and smiled as it fit him perfectly. Nathan kissed Phil and then they both went to Phil's apartment for a romantic end for the night, before they have to tell everyone the news in the morning.

**So how was it? I hope it wasn't to confusing. Do you like it? R/R**

**Mars**


	2. Harrison and Dustin

**Hi! I wrote two chapters last night and decided to post both today.  
**

**In this I labeled their dimensions and I will continue doing so. If you want a list of dimensions I will write PM me.**

**I will try to make more stories after this so stay tuned.**

_** 123=Dustin PoV 123=Harrison PoV **_**123=Nathan PoV 345=Molly PoV  
**

**I DON'T OWN EITHER OF THEM SO DEAL WITH It!**

**Phil and Nathan's Apartment Dimension 26  
**

_**123**_

Harrison was sitting in the chair surrounded by his family. Tony and Pepper sat to his right with Natasha and Clint next to them. Thor sat across from him and Bruce sat next to Steve opposite Natasha and Clint and His parents and brother sat on his left. "Happy birthday dear Harrison, Happy birthday to you!" They all sang. He blew out his candles he turned 17 today.

"So what did you wish for?" Tony asked him before Pepper hit his arm. "You're not supposed to ask." She told him, though the threat was lost since she couldn't stop smiling.

His aunts and uncles had decided to drop in on them the day before and had spent the night in a nearby hotel. Harrison remembered when he and his brother were adopted by Dad and Papa.

**Flashback**

_It was two days after Phil and Nathan's honeymoon ended. "Hey you two." Nathan said as he hugged the boys. "We have a question that we have been meaning to ask." He said as he led the two boys into the living room and sitting them on the couch. "What would you say if Phil and I decided to adopt you?" Nathan asked with a hesitant smile. Dudley looked at his cousin and nodded at him and Harry broke out in a brilliant smile._

**End Flashback**

Harrison and Dustin smiled at each other as they both remembered choosing new names and settled on being brothers.

"So how are we going to spend the rest of the day?" Bruce asked. Harrison smiled 'Mine is the only family that has cake at 8:30 in the morning.' He thought to himself with a smile. Dustin grinned. "What do you think we should do?" He asked Harrison who had a forkful of cake in his mouth. Harrison swallowed "We should so go to Disney world." Harrison said with a grin.

The best thing about having Tony Stark as a godfather is that he would get them anything. "You got it squirt." Tony said with a grin. The people around him had various reactions; Clint, Steve, Tony, Nathan and Thor grinned, Natasha, Bruce and Dustin groaned and Phil and Pepper pulled out their phones. Pepper called to get them all passes and Phil called to invite Nathan's family.

**Later that day after Disney world**

The family of superheroes waited on the plane as the Pines family was dropped off at their houses. Nathan was the first to walk on bored, followed by Phil then Harrison and finally Dustin. The family of four was happy with their day as they sat around a table in the plane Tony built for these occasions.

_**123**_

"So dad, did you ever finish that spell you were working on?" Harrison asked his father. Nathan nodded. "Yes, I'm just waiting for the opportunity to use it. I'm going to have to have a gate in this dimension before trying to do this, but I want to take Phil and you with me." He told them. "You could ask Mark." Pepper said as she sat next to him. "I could." Nathan said in a way that said 'I haven't thought of that.'

Nathan pulled out his phone. "Hello?" He said. "Dad. Yeah. It's Nathan. Um I wanted to know if you would mind if you could be a gate." Everyone around him face palmed. "Um well you know, so that the Avengers and I can visit with my own dimension." He said. He waited a moment before breaking into a full out grin. "Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow so I can give you the tattoo. Bye." As he hung up everyone heard Mark yelling "Tattoo!"

"So if you want to embark on an epic adventure in another dimension then get your stuff ready. We leave on Friday!" He said as the plane landed next to their house in New York. "See you later squirt." Tony said as Harrison hugged him. "Take care of your brother sport." Tony told Dustin as he hugged him. "I will." Dustin said as he and Harrison hugged the rest of their family.

**One Week Later Outside the Coulson Residence**

**123**

Everyone who was going to Nathan's dimension was packed and standing in a circle around Nathan. "So we just hold on to you?" Bruce asked. "Yes and don't let go, or you will be lost in another dimension." Nathan warned. "Dad you ready?" Dustin asked. "We can always do this later." Harrison added. Nathan just grinned.

_**123 123**_

"Hold on tight and don't let go, of me or of your luggage." He told them as he started to chant in Latin. Harrison felt the magic coming off of his father and Dustin could feel the same feeling he felt when he first met his father. Both boys then decided to make a wish. 'I wish this will work.' They both thought at the same time. And just as their thought ends they feel a tight sensation in their stomachs.

**Dimension 58**

_**123 123**_

It was over in less than five seconds, but it was still enough to make Uncle Bruce bend over and vomit. "Who are you?" Two voices asked at the same time. Harrison looked up to see a tall blonde standing next to him, behind the blonde was a thin boy with black hair and glasses 'Wait, why does he look so familiar?' He asked himself. Then it clicked. The boy looked just like him!

"Harrison!" Dustin called out as he ran in between the duo and his brother. "Who are you?" Dustin asked the boys. "I asked first and seeing as you landed on Albus' property I think you should answer before we call his father." The blonde said as he pointed a thin stick at them.

**123**

"Harrison, Dustin!" Nathan yelled as he ran to the group, the Avengers following at a similar pace. "Malfoy?" He asked as he stood behind his sons. His eyebrows scrunched in concentration. "No you look different then Draco." He said. 'Malfoy' raised his right eyebrow "How do you know my father?" the boy asked. "I went to school with him." And now both boys raised their eyebrows. "Do you know my father? Harry Potter?" 'Albus' asked.

Harrison froze and Dustin felt a chill go down his back. Both boys started to shake. They looked at their fathers in panic. "What are they talking about?" Harrison asked. "Yes I went to school with Harry." Nathan said. Then he saw Harrison and Dustin's conditions. He stood in front of them. "Just because I went to school with this dimensions Harry doesn't mean I only took you in because of it." He told them.

The blonde and black haired duo looked confused. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Nathan Coulson, or in this dimension I was known as Ron Weasley." He said with a small smile and an outstretched hand. Both boys looked dazed. "Scorpius Malfoy and this is Albus Potter." Scorpius said as he shook Nathan's hand.

"These are my sons Harrison and Dustin Coulson and my husband Phil." Nathan said as he pointed to them. "And these are family friends Tony and Pepper Stark, Clint and Natasha Barton, Bruce Banner, Steve Rodgers and Thor." Nathan finished. "Is Harry still around? How is my family?" Nathan asked with a concerned voice.

Scorpius and Albus nodded before Albus ran into the house to fire call his father and mother to get everyone to gather at the burrow. "We can go to the burrow and meet everyone there." Albus said as he walked back out. "Great!" Nathan said as his 'Family' milled around the backyard.

**Burrow at the time of Nathan's arrival**

**456**

Molly Weasley was bustling around the kitchen; she was trying to make lunch for her son and daughter-in-law who were coming to visit from Egypt today. She had just put the turkey for dinner into the oven when the clock hand she wore around her neck began to float. She stood straight up and took the clock hand off and let it sit in her palm. It raised an inch then sped into the living room.

Molly followed it, tears streaming down her face as she ran, she stopped in front of the family clock, the one that had a hand for all her own kids, and saw that Ron's hand had reattached itself to the clock and was pointing to out. She burst into a fresh set of tears as the hand stuck. She was startled to see Harry and Ginny standing behind her. "Molly," Harry said "Albus and Scorpius asked us to inform you that they have guests and that those guests would like to see us." He said his own tears threatening to fall.

Molly nodded before walking into the kitchen once again. "How many are coming to dinner dear?" She asked Harry. "Eleven, but that is not including the Weasley clan." Molly nodded before going about making enough dinner for 38 people.

**Well? I know it probably sucks but I lost intenet connection and this somehow came from the boredom that followed.**

**Read and Review!**

**Mars**


	3. Family New and Old

**Hi! It's been awhile. I have been on a writing spree. Unfortunately what I was writing was not more chapters, but more stories. I have too many on my plate as is, but my mind is like 'More More More!' Well without any further interruptions. Enjoy!**

**Nathan=123** **Tony 123** _**Harrison=123**_ _**Dustin=123 **_**Molly=345** _**Harry=345**_

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

**The Burrow Dimension 58**

**345**

Molly had just finished dinner when a group of red, blonde, black and brown haired people rushed into the room. "Slow Down!" Hugo yelled as he and Lily followed James and Rose into the Burrow. James and Rose laughed as they stopped running.

Dominique and Louis followed their cousins at a slower pace. Ron(1), Roxanne, Molly and Lucy came in next. Teddy and Victoire came in next, Victoire was holding onto her 8 month stomach. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Fred and Hermione came in next all laughing and talking about who knows what.

Everyone stopped laughing when they saw Molly, Arthur, Harry and Ginny in the kitchen. They were standing around the table in silence; Molly and Ginny were in tears. "Mom?" Charlie asked in a concerned voice. Molly looked at the group and burst into a fresh set of tears. She smiled at them and got up from the table.

"He's back." She said as she hugged Charlie. Everyone around them whispered to each other frantically.

_**345**_

Hermione went up to Harry and Ginny and sat down next to them. "What does she mean 'he's back'?" Hermione asked them in a whisper.

Before they could tell her the fire place burst into green flame. "Wow!" A voice said. The fire place lit up twice more and three people entered the kitchen. Scorpius and Albus escorted a teen with black hair into the room. "So this is the place dad and mod was telling us about." The child said. "Why do you call him mod?" Albus asked him. "He is our mother figure but he refused to be called mom so we call him mod a mix of mom and dad. It was Uncle Tony's idea." The child said before they walked in.

_**123**_

Harrison walked into the Burrow behind the two 'natives', as he likes to call them. He was surprised when he saw how many people were in the house. "Hi!" He said enthusiastically. "Mod and dad will be here soon." He then settled into a chair. Everyone watched him with curiosity. "Who are you?" An older woman asked, she had bushy brown hair.

"Oh I am Harrison Coulson." Harrison said. "My dad said that he would activate the rune in a minute." Harrison said. Before anyone could say anymore a small pop sounded right next to Harrison and his family was standing right next to him.

**123**

Nathan activated a rune to help with his apparition. They appeared in the Burrow's kitchen. Nathan looked around at his family's shocked faces. He smiled at his family. "Who are you?" A tall boy with blue hair asked. Nathan looked at him and his smile widened. "I'm Nathan Coulson. But before that I was Ron Weasley." Nathan said. "And this is my family, The Avengers." He said.

After a few hours of interrogation by his mother and father about his life, he got to the part about Harrison and Dustin. "So Harrison was being beaten by his uncle and he used a burst of magic to summon help. I came and saved Harrison and Dustin from a gruesome death." Nathan said.

Everyone who was listening blanched. "I brought them back to Phil's dimension and we adopted them." Nathan said. "Who were they before?" Arthur asked. Nathan looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you recognize them?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads. Harrison raised his hand. "Can I tell them?" He asked.

Nathan nodded and motioned for him to continue. "I used to be Harry Potter." He said. "And this was my cousin Dudley Dursley." He told them with a small smirk. Harry, Hermione and the rest of the family looked dumbfounded. "You were me?" Harry asked. "Yep!" Dustin said cheerfully. "And if any of you try and hurt him you will be subject to my runes!" He told them, his cheerful voice never wavered.

**After Dinner**

_**123 **__**123**_

Dustin was staring down a red head that looked like she wanted to punch him. "What is your problem, threatening us like that?" She asked with an air of superiority about her. "If we wanted we could take you all down." She said, looking down at him. Dustin glared at her. "You don't hurt my cousin."

The younger generation was out in the garden while Nathan caught up with his family. "As if I would want to hurt that poser." She said her cousins behind her nodded their agreement. Harrison was standing behind his brother. "Please don't get in another fight." He told Dustin.

"Ah does poor little Dusty get in fights often?" Rose taunted in a voice normally use for babies. "I swear to-" Dustin started. Harrison stopped him. "Dustin. No, remember what happened last time?" Harrison warned. "Does the poser want to fight instead?" Rose said. All of her cousins backed up and it was just her and her brother standing in front of Harrison and Dustin. "What do you say, Wizard Duel. Just you and me, our brothers as seconds." She said.

Dustin looked at Harrison, who shook his head. "Unless you guys suck and are accepting defeat." Rose said with a smirk. Harrison turned red. "We will fight you woman and when we win you have to apologize to my brother." He said. Dustin grinned. "And to Harrison. Now how do you fight in a wizard duel?" He asked. All of the cousins cracked up. "If you haven't noticed, we have only been in this dimension for two hours." Dustin said, making them shut up. The brothers were told what to do. "We don't own wands." Dustin said. "We use runes." He told them. "Then hold this." Ron said as he handed them sticks from the tree. "If those are out of your hands then it will be the same thing." He told them.

**123**

They started the duel. None of the younger generation noticed that the older generation was watching the duel. Tony was intrigued. He wanted to see a dual. The teens dueled for five minutes before switching and it was Harrison vs. Hugo. They fought. Harrison won.

Rose and Hugo were defeated. Harrison and Dustin stood side by side and bowed. Tony clapped the loudest. Nathan and Phil were worried and rushed their kids.

**123**

Nathan had to get back and tell his dad it worked. "I will be back in a week. If anyone wants to come, then grab your stuff and let's go." Nathan said as he stretched. Tony, Pepper, Clint and Natasha said that they needed to get back and got their stuff ready. "What about you guys?" Nathan asked. Bruce shrugged. Thor, Steve and Phil just looked around. "I have nothing to do in our dimension." Bruce said. "Me neither." Steve agreed. "I don't want to leave the kids here on their own." Phil said and Thor just grinned.

_**123**_

Dustin had stood next to his mod and brother and watched as his aunts and uncles left with his dad. "Where are we going to stay?" Dustin asked them. "We can take in two." Scorpios said. Harrison raised his hand "We'll go with them!" he said quickly. Albus chuckled. "If we are Nathan's kids and you are his mother, does that make you our Grandmother?" Dustin asked Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley nodded with tears in her eyes. "Why don't we all go and get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning." Rose said irritably. Everyone agreed and they split into groups and left the Burrow for the night.

_**123**_

Harrison and Dustin followed Scorpios and Albus into the house. Albus stopped us. "Someone is here." He told them. Scorpios and Albus motioned for Dustin and Harrison to wait while they went forward. They waited but before either of them could call out, both of their worlds went black.

**(1) So instead of naming his son after Fred, George named him Ron in honor of his dead brother.**

**How was it? I am finally getting to the point as well as getting the next chapter out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of… well this story. Please Review!**

**Mars**


End file.
